


Three Words, Ten Letters

by naity_sama



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff, Lambert being Lambert, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naity_sama/pseuds/naity_sama
Summary: Three words. Ten letters. It's the motto of Lambert's life.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Three Words, Ten Letters

Three words, ten letters.

It's the motto of Lambert's life.

It's what he says when Geralt and Eskel take the piss and laugh at him.

What he tells Vesemir when the old man frowns at him but refuses to say a word.

He tells it to cheap aldermen and shitty merchants, and the townsfolk that spit in his wake.

And, lately, it's what he tells Aiden about a hundred times a day.

Three words. Ten letters.

It used to be that Aiden would crinkle his brow and look a little hurt sometimes when Lambert said it, after they first met. Then Aiden started laughing when he heard it. He'd joke and ask if Lambert really meant it.

Now. Now, Aiden gets a soft smile on his face every time Lambert says it. Lambert knows his game is up and Aiden has figured out that it's not the words he says, but  _ how and when _ he says them.

Three words. Ten letters.

Lambert can say a million things with just three words and ten letters. 

It's late at night and they have a bed at an inn, for once, and Aiden is trying to figure out another way for Lambert to say it. Lambert refuses unless Aiden can fit it in three words and ten letters.

"I love you, too." Aiden tries, his chin digging into Lambert's chest as he speaks. He's heavy, but Lambert holds him close.

"You idiot. That's four words. And, there's two 'o's in too. Makes eleven."

"Lambert," Aiden looks at him lovingly. "Suck. My. Dick."

Lambert knows it means 'I love you.'

Because that's how he says it, too.

Three words. Ten letters.

Lambert ruffles Aiden's curls and gets to work.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering and didn't get it, Lambert's three words with ten letters are "suck my dick". Anyone who knows me in real life knows that "suck my dick" is my favorite thing to say. I can say a lot of things with it. I figured Lambert could, too.


End file.
